Crónicas de las hermanas nobles
by Kayclau
Summary: Historias acerca de las princesas del día y de la noche, del cómo crecieron y se convirtieron en las gobernantes de Equestria, ese pasado que explica los misterios que rodean a estas dos ponis.
1. Capítulo 1: El origen

Hace mucho tiempo, incluso si se puede decir antes del tiempo mismo. Un ser comenzó a crear, cualquier cosa, creaba lo que se le viniera a la mente, y las dejaba tiradas en el lugar donde las creó. De vez en cuando jugaba con sus creaciones y hacía de ellas su voluntad. Este ser se llamaba Discord.

Dentro de lo que Discord creó había diferentes cosas, desde simples y llanas rocas, a complejas formas de vida, capaces de pensar y razonar, para este ser todas eran iguales. Pero existían otros dos seres que él no creó, sobre los cuales no tenía control alguno. Esos dos seres se llamaban son Cosmos y Galaxia.

Estos dos no estaban de acuerdo con la forma en la que Discord trataba a los seres vivos que creó. Ellos decían que los vivos debían poder elegir cómo vivir y no ser tratados como marionetas.

La diferencia de ideas se tornó rápidamente en un enfrentamiento. Cosmos y Galaxia decidieron dar fin a la batalla creando los Elementos de la Armonía, con los que bloquearon los poderes de Discord y también su memoria. De esta forma él nunca recordaría que gobernó el universo ni tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, un residuo se produjo de tal creación, el cual se perdió de la vista de los seres, el Elemento de la Desarmonía.

Al fin en paz, los dos seres se decidieron a dar orden al universo que Discord creó. Decidieron ponerlo todo (o la mayoría) en un solo lugar, la Tierra poni y crearon las estrellas para que el cielo no se viera tan vacío.

Agotados, Cosmos y Galaxia decidieron que lo mejor sería que alguien más gobernara en sus lugares en lo que ellos recuperaban sus fuerzas. Así nacimos Luna y yo, pero a pesar de haber nacido y de estar vivas, no podíamos despertar, nos encontrábamos en un estado de sueño eterno.

Debido al agotamiento, era algo imposible para Cosmos y Galaxia el descubrir por qué, así que optaron por crear a tres poderosas ponis para que lo averiguaran, sus nombres eran Rainbow Weather, Brony y Last Hope. Todo esto sumado al agotamiento previo, casi crea la muerte de estos dos seres, así que ahora se encuentran en un estado de descanso casi eterno para recuperarse y algún día gobernar sobre el universo que "crearon".

Rainbow Weather, Brony y Last Hope crecieron juntos como hermanos, y sabían perfectamente cuál era su misión, descubrir el por qué nosotras no despertábamos y averiguar cómo poder despertarnos. Los tres vivieron muchas aventuras tratando de descubrir la razón de nuestro sueño, crecieron juntos pero no eran muy unidos, de jóvenes tenían constantes discusiones sobre cosas mundanas como quién debía ser el líder o hacia dónde sería su siguiente aventura. Pero al crecer, las discusiones continuaron, esta vez por cosas más complejas como por qué no podían ser ellos quienes gobernaran el mundo poni. Todas estas peleas separaron a los hermanos y su misión se canceló.

Cosmos y Galaxia estaban muy decepcionados, pero no podían interferir, solo podían observar, su magia apenas se había renovado lo suficiente para que recobraran la conciencia.

Rainbow Weather, la mayor, hiperactiva e impulsiva, era la más fuerte y ágil de los tres. Ella siguió su propio camino y se unió a una tribu de pegasos de la cual rápidamente fue líder. Con su magia creó los arcoíris, de forma que siempre sabias si ellos estaban cerca gracias a esa señal. Ella tuvo varios hijos, todos pegasos, famosos por su velocidad, se dice que eran tan rápidos que a veces no se les podía ver ir ni venir, pero ninguno podía hacer arcoíris. Ella usó su magia para pintar la crin y la cola de sus hijos e hijas para que de esta forma, cuando ellos vuelen muy rápido, la magia de sus crines y colas se libere en una gran explosión, creando de esa forma arcoíris. Le enseñó a su tribu que los pegasos tienen la habilidad especial de controlar el clima y caminar en nubes. También durante su vida le enseñó muchos ponis la música, siempre a donde fuera que fuese construía algo con que hacer música, los demás aprendieron viéndola.

Brony, el varón del grupo, también el más inteligente y estratega, siempre sabía cómo sacarle provecho a lo que le rodeaba, siempre cuestionando todo. Él y Rainbow Weather constantemente discutían por el liderazgo, y en otras ocasiones por las cosas que hacia el otro. Brony un día se cuestionó por qué debían hallar la forma de despertarnos a Luna y a mí y por qué no podían ser ellos quienes gobiernen, esto llevó a más discusiones y a la eventual disolución del grupo. Él abandonó la búsqueda y más tarde se involucró en una batalla entre unicornios, usando sus habilidades estratégicas y de magia avanzada, logró darle la victoria a su bando y poco a poco se fue ganando el puesto del primer rey de los unicornios. Más tarde, pegasos y ponis terrestres se unieron a su reino, formando el glorioso reino anterior a Equestria.

Last Hope, la menor, amable y bondadosa, siempre tuvo que dedicarse a detener las peleas de sus dos hermanos, tenía una habilidad para tratar con los animales, lo que le fue muy útil en más de una ocasión, también sabía crear los mejores escudos mágicos y maniobras de defensa, se dice que ninguna fuerza en el universo era capaz de atravesar sus escudos. Justo antes de que el grupo se disolviera, conoció a un unicornio del cual se enamoró perdidamente, aprovechó la ocasión para reencontrarse con él, Chrystallion, el unicornio cuya belleza era admirada y envidiada por todos los ponis. Al igual que Last Hope, Chrystallion se enamoró de ella y juntos decidieron vivir sus propias aventuras. Viajaron al norte, donde una comunidad de ponis terrestres estaba siendo atacada por un leviatán, Ellos protegieron a los ponis y crearon un escudo que alejaría al leviatán, así ellos se convirtieron en los líderes y guardianes de esa prospera comunidad. Los años pasaron y Chrystallion falleció, pero no sin antes dejarle un regalo a sus súbditos, él hechizó a todos los habitantes y su descendencia por toda la eternidad para que fueran igual él en cuanto a belleza, creando de esta forma el imperio del Cristal.

El rey Brony también se dedicó a enseñarles a los unicornios a usar su magia de manera más avanzada. Un día en medio de sus lecciones, vio finalmente la luz, lo comprendió todo, su misión, su razón de ser y la manera del como al huir de su destino terminó en realidad cumpliéndolo. De esta forma, convocó a todos los unicornios del reino y juntos, con toda la magia que tenían, crearon y por primera vez levantaron el Sol.

Cuando Last Hope vio por primera vez el sol, supo inmediatamente que era obra de alguno de sus hermanos, fue tal su emoción que decidió dejar el imperio para reunirse con ellos otra vez. Dejó el imperio del Cristal a cargo de su hija, Sweetdreams, una alicornio con poderes de cubrir de oscuridad y sombras cualquier cosa, ella fue la primera en crear algo parecido a la noche. Antes de irse, Last Hope creó un corazón de cristal, el cual los habitantes usarían para poder protegerse ellos solos mediante la unidad del imperio, de esta forma no correrían peligros si ella se marchaba.

Luego de dejar el imperio, Last Hope no demoró en encontrarse con el mismo Leviatán que atacó a los ponis de cristal hacía ya tanto tiempo. Ella usó sus escudos mágicos para quitárselo de encima, pero el Leviatán no se rindió. La siguió día tras noche sin descanso alguno, eso ocasionó que ella tampoco descansara durante todo el ataque. Finalmente, lo inevitable ocurrió, Last Hope se cansó y no pudo seguir haciendo el escudo mágico que la protegía. En un último esfuerzo, Last Hope guió al Leviatán a una cueva, la cual destruyó con ella dentro. El derrumbe aplastó al Leviatán, pero también cayó sobre Last Hope y ninguno de ellos salió de ahí.

Mientras lideró a la tribu de pegasos, Rainbow Weather se vio involucrada en muchas guerras, nunca tuvo paz. Para el final de sus días ella estaba en una guerra contra los grifos, llegaron desde el oeste en busca de tierras, y se toparon con las de la tribu de Rainbow Weather. Una guerra se formó entre grifos y pegasos, duró muchos años y Rainbow Wather murió en convate pocos años después de la salida del sol, sus hijos e hijas tomaron su lugar como líder y la guerra continuó por cientos de años.

Una vez creado el sol, Brony planeó el siguiente paso, crear la luna. Desgraciadamente, crear y levantar el sol acabó con casi toda la magia de los unicornios, ellos ya no podían hacer magia avanzada mucho menos crear la luna. Así que Brony tuvo que esperar. Espero por cien años hasta que una nueva generación de ponis adultos especializados en magia y jóvenes aprendices llenos de magia fueran capaces de crear y levantar la luna. A partir de ese momento, los unicornios se encargaron de levantar al sol y la luna. El rey Brony en ese momento cumplió con la misión que nuestros padres les encargaron hacía ya tanto tiempo y a partir de entonces él dejó de realizar el hechizo de antienvejecimiento y envejeció lentamente hasta el final de sus días, sus súbditos dijeron que murió viejo y tranquilo, solo con el remordimiento de no poder haber visto a ninguna de sus hermanas otra vez.

Aquí es donde mi historia comienza. Cuando el sol salió por primera vez, yo desperté por primera vez. No estaba en el mundo poni, estaba en un lugar extraño donde solo estábamos mi madre, mi padre, Luna y yo. Luna seguía dormida y estaba acurrucada con nuestros padres. Yo estaba parada en frente de ellos, entonces me hablaron.

- (Galaxia) ¿Celestia? Bienvenida hija, te hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

- (Cosmos) Nosotros somos tus padres, y esta pequeña de aquí es tu hermana Luna, está durmiendo ahora pero despertará pronto.

- (Galaxia) Tal vez no entiendas nada ahora, pero esto es importante, tú y Luna están destinadas a gobernar ese hermoso mundo de allá afuera. – dicho eso, una ventana se abrió mostrando el mundo poni – Pero solo será hasta que nosotros podamos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta, ahora no podemos pero ya estaremos dispuestos y ustedes podrán vivir en paz en este lugar que creamos para ustedes

- (Cosmos) Ahora iras a un castillo llamado "el castillo de las hermanas nobles", donde tus otras hermanas crecieron fuera de todo peligro. – hablaba mientras me mostraba escenas de mis hermanas – Allí podrás crecer segura, esperar por tu hermana y ¡aprender magia! Una vez estén listas para salir aprenderán a cómo gobernar viviendo grandes aventuras y algún día nosotros iremos allá y velaremos por todos los ponis de ese mundo.

- (Galaxia) Recuerda hija que te amamos muchísimo y no tienes idea de lo horrible que es para nosotros el no poder estar con ustedes ahora, cuídate y recuerda esperar por tu hermana.

Esa fue la última vez que los vi en forma de ponis. Luego de eso, desperté en el castillo de las hermanas nobles.


	2. Capítulo 2: La llegada de Luna

A pesar de estar completamente sola en castillo las cosas no eran para nada aburridas. Había muchas cosas que una pequeña poni podía hacer. Rápidamente descubrí las habilidades mágicas de las que era capaz de hacer. Volar era otra historia, se me dificultó el aprender a volar.

Aun así, a pesar de todo lo que podía hacer y aprender, a veces me hubiera gustado el tener a alguien conmigo. Por eso me alegré mucho cuando descubrí por accidente unas grabaciones que mi hermana Last Hope hizo en los muros del castillo. El primero lo hizo cuando era pequeña.

- (Last Hope) ¿Estará funcionando ya? Eh… Hola, Celestia y Luna. Yo soy Last Hope y soy su hermana y ellos son Brony y Rainbow Weather, también son nuestros hermanos. Nuestro padre y madre nos pidieron que encontráramos la forma de despertarlas. No sé cómo vamos a hacerlo, pero tal vez no estemos en el castillo para cuando despierten, así que les estaré haciendo esto hasta que nos vallamos a nuestras aventuras. Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros y no pararemos hasta que us...

Esa fue su primera grabación, recuerdo que me sentí muy frustrada por no poder saber el final. Intente ver si podía hacer aparecer el final pero solo me mostraba la misma grabación, finalmente me di por vencida y no volví a ver esa grabación.

Me dediqué a mejorar mi magia y aprender a volar. Durante una de mis prácticas de vuelo choqué contra un muro y accidentalmente encontré otra grabación, la grabación que quería ver desde tanto tiempo.

- (Last Hope) ¿Tia, Lun? Soy yo otra vez, perdón por el corte repentino, recién aprendí a hacer esto, iba a grabar esto junto con lo otro pero parece que solo puedo hacer un video por muro, hare estas grabaciones por todo el castillo así que revisen bien y no dejen un muro sin tocar. Recuerden que pueden activar las grabaciones usando su magia en el muro.

- (Brony, en el fondo) ¿No crees que ya sabrán eso cuando vean esto?

- (Last Hope) ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Tú y tus preguntas! Como sea, ¿Qué más les quería decir? Cierto, lo que les quería decir es que no pararemos hasta que ustedes estén despiertas y podamos jugar juntas un día. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, cuando sepa cómo hacer estas cosas más largas les avisaré. Adiós.

Luego de encontrar esa grabación me dediqué a ver cada una de las otras de los otros muros, gracias a lo que hizo Last Hope en el castillo tantos años antes de que yo despertara, ya no me sentía sola.

La mayor parte del tiempo solo aparecía Last Hope, en algunas ocasiones pude ver a Rainbow Wheater y Brony pasar por detrás y hacer aportes, pero solo un par de ocasiones ellos hicieron las grabaciones, siempre obligados por Last Hope.

- (Brony) No quiero hacer esto.

- (Last Hope) Tú me enseñaste a hacer esto, así que es tu obligación dejar por lo menos un mensaje a nuestras hermanas.

- (Brony) Pero ¿Qué debo decir?

- (Last Hope) ¡Yo qué sé! Pero que sea bueno, no voy a perder mi tiempo aquí.

- (Brony) Bueno… Hola, Celestia y Luna… Eh… ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy bien, no se me ocurre nada para decirles…

- (Last Hope) Eres bueno con la magia, diles algo acerca de eso.

- (Brony) Magia… Bueno, como me imagino que ya sabrán podemos hacer magia con nuestros cuernos, algunos hechizos simples son la levitación y los escudos. Sin embargo, existen otros hechizos que son más difíciles de realizar y requieren de práctica y estudio. Su destino es gobernar en todo el mundo poni, así que mejor practiquen varios hechizos para ser superiores a los demás (eso no sonó muy bien).

- (Last Hope) No importa, creo que lo entenderán. Bueno chicas eso es todo por ahora, cuídense y pásenla bien.

Last Hope hizo videos de muchos temas, prácticamente cada vez que le pasaba algo lo grababa. Pero no solo a ella, si algo le pasaba a alguno de nuestros hermanos ella también nos lo hacía saber.

- (Last Hope) ¡Celestia, Luna! ¡No van a creer lo que pasó! Hace dos sueños a Rainbow le apareció una extraña marca en sus costados, ven muéstrales, -Entonces se asomó Rainbow Weather mostrándonos esa curiosa marca en su costado, era una nube de colores- les dije nada a ustedes antes porque estábamos todos sorprendidos y no teníamos idea de qué le estaba pasando. La historia es esta: Estaba lloviendo y Rainy estaba aburrida, así que impacientemente ella subió a las nubes y las movió por su propia cuenta, ¡Sin usar ningún tipo de magia! Entonces se dedicó a volar por todas partes y con su magia creo un arco de muchos colores, yo lo llamo arcoíris (soy buena nombrando cosas). Justo después de eso, la extraña marca apareció en los costados Rainy, creímos que era alguna clase de efecto secundario y que tal vez se le borraría luego, aun así, Brony iba a investigar un poco, le gusta eso del estudio, hasta que mientras nosotras dormíamos, él estaba trabajando en otro de sus proyectos, y cuando finalmente lo logró, ¡Una marca apareció en sus costados también! Ahora Brony les explicara mejor qué es todo lo que pasó.

- (Brony) ¿Tengo que? Tú lo estás haciendo perfectamente.

- (Last Hope)Sí, lo sé, pero tú entiendes mejor esta parte. Además podrás contar cuál es el nuevo hechizo que creaste, que de eso sí que no entiendo.

- (Brony) Bueno… eh… mientras yo buscaba la razón en el laboratorio que está en el subterráneo, tal vez ya lo hayan visto… bueno no importa, también estaba trabajando en un hechizo que a la vez es una poción… eh… Bueno, la cosa es que… quería terminar ese hechizo para concentrarme bien en la razón de la marca de Rainbow ¡Y lo logré! Un hechizo que detiene el crecimiento. Cuando el hechizo estuvo terminado, una marca apareció en cada uno de mis costados. – Entonces mostró su costado en el que había una marca de un tubo de ensayo y una barita en su interior. – Cuando apareció, supe al instante qué era y por qué aparece. Esta marca aparece cuando descubres cuál es tu talento especial y en cierta forma, te dice quién debes ser.

- (Last Hope) Yo las llamo "Cutie Marks"

- (Brony) Sí… oh cierto… los detalles del hechizo los dejaré en el laboratorio por si lo quieren hacer alguna vez.

- (Last Hope) Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, consigan sus cutie marks y les hablaré luego.

Luego de ver eso, me dediqué a dos cosas más, la primera era aprender a hacer el hechizo que detiene el crecimiento, y la otra, obtener mi cutie mark. Quería que cuando Luna llegara yo fuera lista y joven para enseñarle lo que necesite y poder crecer con ella, al igual que nuestras hermanas.

Debido a mis descuidos crecí más de lo que quería. Según los detalles del hechizo que dejó Brony, la poción que acompaña al hechizo evita que tengamos que realizarlo todo el tiempo, pero solo funciona por veinticuatro horas y el hechizo debe renovarse antes de que se termine el tiempo o hay que hacer la poción de nuevo también, poco antes de que se cumplan las veinticuatro horas, la poción activa su otra función, prende luz al cuerno avisando de que el tiempo se agota.

Seguí viendo los videos de Last Hope, todos eran diferentes, el tema nunca se repetía y ella trataba de hacerlos lo más divertido que le fuera posible.

Pero luego de haber estado en el castillo por un tiempo, un ruido me despertó de mi sueño. Confusa caminé hacia donde creía que se había producido el ruido, era como si grandes trozos de roca se movieran. Por alguna razón creí que era Luna, pero cuando llegué ahí, lo que encontré no era un poni, había estado ahí tantas veces mas nunca lo había visto antes, era una un pedestal bastante sencillo, pero era enorme. Me cuestioné el cómo no lo había visto antes, si era tan grande. Luego de mucho pensarlo, decidí revisar si había un mensaje de Last Hope en él. Lo que vi es algo que nunca olvidaré.

- (Last Hope) Celestia, – Last Hope estaba allí, parada en medio de un fondo negro, se veía asustada y triste – escúchame atentamente, no tengo mucho tiempo. Lo siento, lamento no poder cumplir con verlas y jugar juntas, lamento el haberme rendido antes de lograr el despertarlas. – Su crin, que antes de que se fuera era blanca con dos líneas delgadas de colores morado y rosa, ahora era completamente negra. – Escucha, que esto es importante, el sol, esa cosa en el cielo que brilla y a veces se mueve, eso no existía antes de que despertaras. No sé de qué forma, pero tú y el sol están relacionados de alguna forma, cuando descubras el qué, estoy segura de que tendrás tu cutie mark. Por último, no sé qué será, pero sé que algo aparecerá en el cielo, y cuando eso ocurra Luna despertará. Lamento el no poder haberlas visto ni jugar con ustedes y, por favor, no le muestres esto a Luna – Lucia tan oscura y deprimida, incluso hoy me pregunto por qué se veía así. Luna nunca vio ese video, pero yo nunca lo olvidé – Cuídense, afuera hay muchos peligros y ponis de diferentes especies, cuídense y buena suerte.

Los años pasaron y tal como dijo Last Hope el sol se ocultó y por primera vez apareció la luna en el cielo y por primera vez en cien años vi a mi pequeña hermana Luna, quien parecía haber despertado de un excelente sueño.

- (Celestia) ¿Luna, hermana? Soy yo, Celestia, tu hermana.

- (Luna) ¿Tia?… Eres mayor de lo que creí.

Así fue como todo empezó.


	3. Capítulo 3: Hora de Partir

- (Last Hope) ¡Buenas, hermanas! No sé si ya lo notaron, pero este lugar tiene de TODO, incluso unas enredaderas mágicas que se encargan de que siempre tengamos comida en el momento en el que nos de hambre. Bueno, la cosa es que entre todas estas cosas hay una biblioteca, lo cual no tiene sentido si no sabes leer ni escribir y no hay quién te enseñe. Sin embargo, Brony es muy inteligente y con mucho estudio y dedicación, descubrió que las rayas en los libros son letras y números y qué significa cada uno y cómo se usan. Ahora, – Decía esto susurrando, como si quisiera que quedara solo entre nosotras. – él no es exactamente un buen maestro, créanme a tratado de enseñarnos cosas a Rainy y a mí y parece que le cuesta más a él explicar que a nosotras entender, pero de todas formas grabare sus clases en la biblioteca para que puedan aprender a usar esas cosas que dicen llamarse libros.

Finalmente, Luna había llegado. Yo estaba tan feliz que no podía contenerlo. Pensaba en todas las cosas que haríamos juntas, en todos los juegos que jugaríamos y lo mucho que nos divertiríamos juntas. Nunca se me pasó por la mente que debería hacerme cargo de ella.

- (Celestia) ¡Lun, no! Baja de ahí en este instante, te puedes hacer daño. – Luna tenía una pequeña fijación a caminar en los techos de pequeña, a pesar de no volar bien aún – Lun, ahora no, estoy tratando de aprender este hechizo… tú también deberías tratar. – A veces sus deseos de jugar eran en los peores momentos – Y así es cómo haces el hechizo de teletransportación. – Pero no todo fue malo, aunque no era lo que esperaba, pude aprender muchas cosas sobre cómo tratar a otros ponis y sobre mi misma que no conocía.

Tener a Luna de hermana no fue fácil al principio, pero no cambiaría ninguno de esos días.

A diferencia de mí, Luna notó por si misma su conexión con la luna, a tal punto que mientras crecía se quedaba despierta hasta más tarde.

- (Last Hope) Hola chicas, estoy un poco deprimida hoy, Rainy y Brony se pelearon de nuevo, son tan tontos a veces, pero esta vez estuvieron a punto de comenzar a golpearse el uno al otro, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué estaban peleando. La cosa es que discutir es algo, pero no creo necesario que eso termine en golpes y patadas, así que tuve que detenerlos. Los separé con un campo de fuerza y después tuve que encerarlos para que no salieran volando, trataron de liberarse pero no pudieron. Entonces… ¡BUM! Apareció mi Cutie Mark. – Su Cutie Mark tenía la forma de un escudo rodeado por una esfera transparente, creo que era bastante explicita – Solo bromeaba al principio, la verdad estoy muy feliz, si no se hubiesen peleado de esa forma no sé cuándo tendría mi Cutie Mark. Al parecer mi talento especial son los escudos, nada y digo NADA puede atravesar uno de mis escudos. Pero fuera de bromas, sí me molesta que se peleen y sí me encantaría no ser quien debe separarlos, pero si los dejó entonces no estaría haciendo bien mi papel de hermana. Chicas, no se peleen, no quiero tener que ir por ustedes también.

Una noche estaba en la habitación mirando la luna desde la ventana, como varias noches

- (Luna) Tia ¿Crees que la luna este viva, y que puede vernos? … – Yo estaba dormida, no había forma de que le contestara – ¿Tia? Mmm… - Por lo que me dijo, Luna estaba tratando de comunicarse con la luna, cuando esta comenzó a moverse, siguió moviéndola toda la noche y derrochaba alegría. Entonces, poco antes del amanecer me despertó. – ¡Tia! Despierta, es hora de que levantes el sol.

- (Celestia) ¿Eh, levantar el sol? Déjalo, él se levanta solo.

- (Luna) No hoy, ya llevo una hora esperando, además mover el sol es tu talento especial.

- (Celestia) Espera, ¿De qué hablas?

- (Luna) Hace una hora que bajé la luna y el sol no ha salido porque tú eres quien levanta el sol.

- (Celestia) Pero no lo entiendo, – Me levanté desconcertada – el sol siempre se ha levantado por sí solo. Sí puedo moverlo, pero siempre se resiste, así que solo lo he movido un poco.

- (Luna) La luna también se resistió al principio pero no me rendí y finalmente dejó de resistirse. No podía rendirme, después de todo es mi talento especial.

- (Celestia) ¿Tu talento? – Ya lo había dicho al principio, pero estaba medio dormida, así que no lo noté hasta que lo dijo directamente – Quieres decir que…

- (Luna) Sí, finalmente obtuve mi Cutie Mark. – Y me mostró su nueva y hermosa Cutie Mark. Ese día lo celebramos como ningún otro, todo el día y toda la noche cumpliendo los deseos de luna con garantía total de gozo para las dos.

Además de la diversión y las discusiones, Luna y yo nos dedicábamos a aprender de todo acerca del mundo exterior. Criaturas, clases de ponis y leyendas que existían allá a fuera. Nunca pude probarlo, pero estoy segura que esos libros cambiaban de vez en cuando y que la biblioteca crecía cada tanto.

- (Luna) Así que esas criaturas enormes se llaman dragones. – Decía mientras leíamos un libro sobre criaturas mágicas.

- (Celestia) Sí, no puedo creer que realmente se coman esas gemas hermosas.

Luna siempre fue más perceptiva que yo en cuanto a los detalles, notaba cosas que a mí me habían tomado mucho tiempo o que incluso no había notado hasta que ella las mencionó.

- (Luna) Tia, Tia despierta.

- (Celestia) ¿Qué pasa Lun? Ya es muy tarde.

- (Luna) Tia, ¿Qué somos?

- (Celestia) ¿Qué quieres decir?

- (Luna) He buscado en casi todos los libros, libros de criaturas, de historia, leyendas, y no encontré nada, nada sobre nosotras o nuestros hermanos o nuestros padres, es como si no fuéramos de aquí.

- (Celestia) Luna, – Traté de evitar esa duda lo más que pude, pero Luna me lo preguntó y merecía una respuesta – a tu edad me hice la misma pregunta. Pensé que cuando salgamos de aquí al mundo sabríamos por qué esos libros no poseen detalle alguno de lo que somos. Pero si hay un libro. Es un cuento sobre un héroe poni que tiene las cualidades de todas las clases de ponis, no era terrestre, ni pegaso, ni unicornio. En el cuento lo llaman Alicornio y en el cuento no existe criatura más poderosa que él. – Le enseñé el libro y le ley la historia, Alicornio tenía un cuerpo idéntico al nuestro, alado con cuerno y bastante grande.

- (Luna) Entonces, ¿Somos personajes de cuento?

- (Celestia) No, hermanita, somos alicornios.

A pesar de tener a Luna conmigo, eso no significó que dejé de ver las grabaciones de Last Hope. Varios me gustaban muchísimo y los veía seguidos, otros los vi nuevamente con Luna.

- (Last Hope) ¡Hermanas! Valla dicha para mí que vean esto. Durante todos estos años Brony, Rainbow Weather y yo les hemos estado enseñando diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo que nos preparábamos nosotras mismas para este momento. Ya somos los tres adultos, así que podremos salir al mundo a descubrir el por qué no despiertan.

- (Brony) Misión inútil si me preguntan, creo que nosotros podríamos gobernar bastante bien.

- (Last Hope) Sí, lo que digas. Como sea, tenemos una idea de lo que nos espera afuera, pero las sorpresas siempre se esconden en medio de lo que conoces.

- (Rainbow Weather) ¡Huy! Qué poético.

- (Last Hope) Si no van a aportar no digan nada, ¿Bien? Bien. Espero que podamos volver para cuando despierten. Aun así, este será mi último video. Me siento melancólica, estoy feliz de irme, pero me da pena tener que dejar de hacer esto. Siento que al hacer esto viajo en el tiempo y puedo estar con ustedes incluso sin verlas. De todas formas adiós, y si alguna vez ven esto, recuerden que lo logramos. Hicimos lo que debimos y ahora les toca a ustedes. – Dicho esto los tres se posaron en frente y se fueron volando con la gracia de un ave.

Este último video, el favorito de Luna, fue el que ella más vio. Le causaba gran ambición y a la vez gran melancolía.

- (Luna) Tia ¿Cuándo podremos vivir nuestras propias aventuras, fuera de aquí?

- (Celestia) Lun… – No podía culparla por sentir eso. Ella siempre fue un espíritu libre y nunca estuvo en otro lugar que no fuera el castillo – Haremos esto, cuando seas una poni mayor, entonces nos iremos a viajar y aprender sobre todo lo que hay fuera de estos muros.

Luna quedó satisfecha con esta promesa y finalmente, llegó el día de cumplirla. Sin embargo, la noche anterior pasó algo extraño, algo que continuó de esa forma por mucho tiempo.

- (Celestia) ¿Pasa algo hermana?

- (Luna) Es la luna hermana, no puedo sentirla.

- (Celestia) ¿Qué quieres decir, la luna se ha ido?

- (Luna) No, la luna esta hay subiendo como lo hace siempre. Pero parece estarse resistiendo a mí. Durante toda mi vida he sentido como si la luna y yo fuéramos una sola. Pero parece que nos han separado, no puedo sentir sus sentimientos.

- (Celestia) ¿Es como cuando obtuviste tu cutie mark?

- (Luna) No, esa vez la luna se resistió a mí, pero podía sentir lo que ella sentía. Esta vez, algo no deja que me acerque.

- (Celestia) Luna, no te preocupes. Mañana es el día en el que saldremos como nuestros hermanos lo hicieron hace mucho tiempo. Resolveremos este misterio juntas.

Al día siguiente, y como le prometí a Luna tantos años atrás, partimos en busca de conocimiento, experiencias, aventuras y el misterio de la luna que se resistía a Luna. Pero, esa mañana el misterio se acrecentó. A diferencia con Luna y la luna, mi conexión con el sol no era tan fuerte, sin embargo, también fui capaz de notar que el sol se resistía a mí, de una manera diferente a como lo hacía antes de que obtuviera mi cutie mark.


End file.
